Mega Shark vs... YOU!
Mega Shark vs... YOU! is the final mission and boss battle of MySims SkyHeroes. This mission is the only one to use the MorcuFortress stage. Objectives Take down Morcubus and destroy his MorcuFortress, in under 9:45 (Gold), 11:15 (Silver), or 12:45 (Bronze) by: *Destroy Top Cannons (x4) *Destroy Bottom Cannons (x4) *Take out Rose *Take out Raphael *Destroy the Orbital Strike Computer *Take out Dragomir *Take out Svetlana *Destroy the Power Core *Take down Morcubus Allies *Dr. F - Whilst destroying cannons & destroying the Orbital Strike Computer *DJ Candy - Whilst destroying cannons & destroying the Orbital Strike Computer *Barney Cull - Whilst taking out Dragomir and Svetlana & destroying the Power Core *Star - Whilst taking out Dragomir and Svetlana & destroying the Power Core *Raven - Whilst taking down Morcubus *Chaz McFreely - Whilst taking down Morcubus Enemies *MorcuBots - Throughout mission *Rose - Whilst destroying the last half of the cannons *Raphael - Whilst destroying the last half of the cannons *Dragomir - Whilst destroying the Power Core *Svetlana - Whilst destroying the Power Core *Morcubus - Whilst taking him down Dialogue Introduction *Justice: This is it, people. Morcubus is hurt and angry, and he's coming to visit us personally! *Violet: His flying fortress is almost within firing range. If we don't stop him now, SkyForce will be destroyed. *Justice: One side or the other is about to win this war. I'd like it to be us. Don't hold back up there, SkyForce. *You: You heard Justice! I want everyone in the sky, right now! Let's go, SkyForce!!! *Derek: name, wait! I've misjudged you badly. Let me help. *Derek: I;ll take up Selena, Finn, and the others, and we'll help keep some of those MorcuBots off your back! *You: See you up there, Derek. In-Mission Introduction *(MorcuFortress is moving along, surrounded by it's shield) *Morcubus: You may have found my base, but you've only hastened your doom! Say your prayers! *Justice: Is that right? Morcubus, your reign of terror is over and you don't even know it yet. *Morcubus: HA! Have you seen my shield? My flying fortress is impenetrable! *Justice: About that shield you stole... Two can play your game. name, hit the switch! *Morcubus: What?! *(Shield flickers and then disappears) *Morcubus: Shields ... Weapons ... Engines ... e-mails ... all systems down! Noooooooo! *(Two planes fly towards the MorcuFortress) In-Mission Dialogue Beginning Command *Justice: The fortress is down but not out. Destroy the cannons before they can be repaired! Whilst destroying cannons *Dr. F: Keep going on! You are halfway there! Once you have destroyed half the cannons *Morcubus: Drone launchers and orbital strike computer are back online ... Haha! *(Orbital Strikes start occurring) *Raphael: We're coming boss! Those runts don't stand a chance Command when you start to take down Rose and Raphael as well as destroying the cannons *Candy: We need to take down Rose and Raphael and destroy the remaining cannons. You can do it! Whilst destroying the rest of the cannons and taking out Rose and Raphael *Justice: We need to take down Rose and Raphael and destroy any remaining cannons. Once you have completed the first four objectives *Morcubus: Argh! We need more time for repairs! Scramble more MorcuBots! Command when you start to destroy the Orbital Strike Comnputer *Justice: Now's your chance. Fly into the fortress and destroy the orbital strike computer! Whilst destroying the Orbital Strike Computer *Justice: Fly into the fortress through the rear doors and destroy the Orbital Strike Computer! Once the Orbital Strike Computer is destroyed *Justice: Good job! Now get out of there! Once out of the MorcuFortress *Justice: The orbital strikes are offline for good. Keep going! When the next objectives appear *(More planes fly in) *Barney: Good job! The others went chasing after MorcuBots! *Dragomir: And don't forget about us! No one betrays the Chaos Pirates! *(Satellite rises out of the MorcuFortress, which starts firing missiles) *Morcubus: I don't think so! These repaired turrets and mine launches will take care of you! Command to start taking out Svetlana and Dragomir *Star: Time for action! Destroy the ship's weapons and take down Morcubus' goons! Whilst taking out Svetlana and Dragomir *Justice: Take down Dragomir and Svetlana! When the next objective appears *Morcubus: Argh! Full retreat! I don't care if they aren't repaired ... re-route power to engines! *(Engine Room opens) *Morcubus: Get those engines working! And scramble more MorcuBots to cover the retreat! Command to destroy Power Core *Justice: The force field to the core is down! Get in their and blow it to smithereens! Whilst flying to the Power Core *Justice: Fly into the fortress through the rear doors and destroy the core! Once inside the engines *Justice: Use your gun to take the core shield out. Once the Power Core is destroyed *Justice: Excellent! Now get out before everything blows up! Once you have escaped *Justice: That should do it. That fortress is going down. When the next objective appears *(MorcuFortress is mostly on fire) *Morcubus: Use all emergency power to stay afloat! I WILL NOT CRASH! *(MorcuFortress trembles) *Morcubus: What? What's happening?! Nooooooooooooooooo! *(MorcuFortress explodes) *Morcubus: name, you will rue the day you ever betrayed me! Command to take out Morcubus *Raven: name, the end is nigh! You must attack Morcubus until he becomes a memory's shadow! Once Morcubus has been taken out *Morcubus: AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaaaH! I forgot my bathing suit!!!!!! *(Morcubus crashes into the sea) *(MorcuFortress explodes) *Raven: YeeeeeeeHAAAAAAAW!! You put on one heck of a fireworks show, Crash! *Justice: -kzzt- name? Justice here. We're showing total destruction of your target. *Chaz: Alright SkyForce, let's head home. Screen Shots that follow completion of this mission, concluding the game photo 1.JPG photo 2.JPG photo 3.JPG photo 4.JPG Rewards 'Gold: 'Morcubus, MorcuCorp Logo 'Silver: 'Svetlana 'Bronze: 'Dragomir Category:Missions